Magical Mages Online
by I am Asuna Of Knights of Blood
Summary: Erza, Gray, and Natsu's guild (Fairy Tail) are being attacked by the incredibly strong dark guild, Shadow Demons in the VRMMORPG game, Magic Mages Online. Their master says that they need the help of THE CELESTIAL HUNTRESS (aka: Lucy). What is the Celestial Huntress' past with Fairy Tail? Who's that lone blonde new girl? IT MY FIRST STORY GUYS! PLEASE GO EASY WITH ME!
1. Chapter 1

**Magical Mages Online**

**Summery: Erza, Gray, and Natsu's guild in MAGICAL MAGES ONLINE is suddenly attacked by one of the dark guilds. Their master says that the guild needs help; he wants them to get freelance THE CELESTIAL HUNTRESS (Lucy) to help them. What is THE CELESTIAL HUNTRESS'S past with Fairy Tail? Who is the lone new blonde girl at their school?**

**AN: Hi Minna! This is my first story so please go easy with me! I kinda based it off of Sword Art Online (If you haven't watched the anime, it FREAKING AWESOME with swords and stuff) but they don't get trapped so it's like GUN GALE ONLINE (part of SAO) and it's mainly magic. I NEED HELP WITH PAIRING WITH LUCY! PLEASE TELL IN THE COMMENTS! THE POLL WILL BE UP FOR… I DON'T KNOW… MAYBE 3-5 CHAPTERS.**

**NALU:**

**GRAYLU:**

**LAXUS X LUCY:**

**OTHER:**

**I CHOOSE:**

**Asuna-chan: Hi everyone!**

**Percy Jackson: HI!**

**Asuna-chan: YOU SEAWEED BRAIN! YOUR ARE IN THE WRONG FANDOM! GET BACK TO THE PJO FANDOM! * Percy disappears * How 'bout someone else here… I know! My awesome BFFs, Therese, Catalina, Lucy, and Julianna! (I couldn't fit all of them TT_TT)**

**Therese, Lucy: Hi everyone!**

**Julianna, Catalina: Hello!**

**Asuna-chan: now the disclaimer:**

**Julianna, Therese, and Asuna- chan: I DO NOT OWN SWORD ART ONLINE OR FAIRY TAIL BUT IF I OWNED FAIRY TAIL, LUCY WOULD BE WAY STRONGER AND I would GET THE ANIMATORS TO CONTINUE ON SAO AND ACCEL WORLD!**

**SONG LISTENING TO: Hey Juliet by LMNT Night core Version**

**Sorry if the characters are OCC! Let me know so I can change that.**

**Prologue:**

A Beautiful blonde gold eyed girl in a white cloak with gold trimmings. Underneath was white and gold armor **(AN: Yuuki Asuna's armor in SAO except red trimmings, its gold)** with a gold skirt up to her knees. She wore black fingerless gloves, one of them covering her old pink Fairy Tail tattoo. Her Celestial Keys were on one side and her whip on the other. Her bow and arrows strapped on her back and a dagger hidden in her combat boots. Her gold eyes traveled to her prey, one of the headquarters of the dark guild, Shadow Demons. She drew her bow and shot an explosive arrow aiming for a group of dark mages talking. BOOM! The nearby mages immediately got ready in offensive and defensive positions.

"Celestial Hurricane!" she whispered. The mages got wiped out. She grabbed her dagger and ran down the hill she was standing on. CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! Some mages shot spells at her but some type of gold aura surrounded her dissolving the now harmless spells. That's where she got her nickname, Celestial Huntress, only her close friends call her Lucy. She disarmed a few while stabbing and swiping her prey. Soon, the whole area was deliberated. She put back her weapons in their respective places. Then she walked away leaving the nearby villages in state of shock. She inscribed a cursive C and H with a hidden L in gold on the enemy building.

Congratulations! EARNED 9990 xp! Level up! Current Level: 67

Now she was one of the highest leveled people in the game. She was the Legendary Celestial Huntress. All that people saw was celestial power surrounding the area, a girl shaped figure wearing a cloak and arrows flying everywhere knocking down their targets. It was expected of her. She swiped her hand up and her main menu appeared. It was almost time to sleep (11:30 pm). She changed her clothes for a blue short skirt with her blue and white top ( Lucy's normal clothes). Lucy went to the nearest hotel and logged off.

**Time: 6:30 am**

**LUCY'S POV**

My alarm went off. Maybe I should sleep for an extra of few minutes.

"LUCIANNA! GET UP!" her dad yelled.

"OKAY DAD! I'M GETTING UP!" I yelled back. I quickly got up, brushed my teeth, and rinsed my face with cold water. Man… I shouldn't have stormed into the headquarters last night. Come to think of it, I have to go to a new school today. Oh well… I put on my new school uniform which consisted of:

A white blouse with a sky blue tie

A blue skirt which went up to her knees

Ankle long white socks

An occasional dark blue jacket

When I put it on, I looked plain. So, I loosened up the tie and put on a gold belt loosely around her waist. I put on some bow and arrow charm earrings with a charm bracelet with all her keys in Magical Mage Online. My Hair… Maybe a small side tail with hair underneath (Her normal hair do but her hair is up to her waist). I looked at myself at the mirror, I definitely looked better. Nobody would have guessed that the cute and cheerful looking Lucy would be the dangerous Celestial Huntress. I ran down the stairs and stuffed my mouth with delicious beacon and pancakes her maids made. Opps! I forgot to mention I'm rich. The reason why I ran to video games was that people treated me differently because I'm rich. But in the video games, nobody treats me like that, I'm normal.

BRING!RING!

I came into my class and saw my old master Makarov from the guild Fairy Tail. Guess he's my teacher.

"Master," I said falling to my knees.

"Lucy, Nice to see you again but in the REAL WORLD… Nobody thought about that!" Master/Sensei said. "I heard that you are the Celestial Huntress, and you completely destroyed that base. That sent chaos to the other players. Why did you do that?" he asked.

"I heard some rumors that Shadow Demons are going to declare war on Fairy Tail, I couldn't allow that." I responded.

"I see… You've still the same as before… I heard that Shadow Demons has a lot of people so I want you to help us" Makarov said.

"Let you've top team find me…" I said mysteriously.

"Ok, but remember who you left behind, my grandson Laxus, He searched for you nonstop. I had to convince him that you left the guild." Master said. I felt guilty about that, I was the first person who he opened up with and my first real friend. But the betrayal happened. I couldn't contract him. Later, I found out he made a team called the Lightning God Tribe, typical of him. He moved on and so will I in the game. A blond haired person with spiky headphones walked in. Just how he looked was the same but different clothes.

"Granps, I found info about the Celestial Huntress" Laxus said. I looked away with my bangs covering my eyes.

"Indeed, she's standing right beside me," Gramps said. Laxus shifted his gaze and saw me.

"Lucy…" Laxus muttered.

"Laxus…" I muttered looking down.

**OHH… Cliff Hanger! Tell me if it's good or not! Now the ending…**

**Asuna-chan- Arigatou for reading minna! **

**Therese- PM Asuna-chan if you want a certain character to appear in the ANs.**

**All of my BFFs- Please review! NO FLAMERS ALLLOWED!**

**NOW CLICK THAT BUTTON TO LEAVE A REVIEW! **

** And PJO readers, for HoO, I'm on Team Jayna/Jeyna!**

**-_- ASIAN FACE**


	2. Chapter 2

**Magic Mages Online**

**Hi minna! Thanks to the people who reviewed! This time, two old best friends meet again! I left off with a cliffie last chapter! Sorry if Laxus or the other characters are OCC! I'm sooo sorry for yesterday! I accendently reposted Chapter 1 on Chapter 2! Gomen! My computer didn't work afterwards so I'm reposting this on Sunday moring! Here are the poll results so far:**

**Nalu: 1**

**Graylu:**

**Laxus X Lucy: 2**

**I CHOOSE:**

**Lolu (Princess of Fiore wanted Lolu): 1**

**Lucy All Alone:**

**Herbert942: So basically Laxus knows Lucy in the real world but she coincidently moved. But know she came back.**

**Rlb190: Thx for being Team Jayna for the WIN! **

**Asuna- chan- Hi!**

**Hinamori Amu and Rima Mashiro- Hello out there People!**

**Asuna- chan- What song should I listen to today?**

**Hinamori Amu- Utau's Glorious Sunshine!**

**Rima Mashiro- I agree with Amu**

**Asuna- chan- Can you please choose an English song because my reviewers might not know the songs**

**Hinamori Amu- Green day's 21 Guns**

**Rima Mashiro- The Fray's How to Save a Life**

**Asuna- chan- Sorry Amu but I have to agree with Rima here, the song is awesome! Amu ,can you do the disclaimer?**

**Hinamori Amu- OK. I am Asuna Of Knights of Blood DOESN'T OWN FAIRY TAIL OR SHUGO CHARA! IF SHE DID, SHE WOULD GET THE ANIMATORS OF SHUGO CHARA TO DO AN EPILOUGE OF SHUGO CHARA PARTY AND WE WOULD FIND OUT KIKARU'S GUARDIAN CHARCTER!**

**Song Listening to: How to save a life by the Fray**

**Time: 11:00 pm in MMO (Magical Mages Online)**

**Laxus POV**

_The Sorcerer's WEEKLY_

_The CELESTIAL HUNTRESS DOES IT AGAIN!_

_A few minutes ago, THE CELESTIAL HUNTRESS strikes again but this time, she's after the dark guild, Shadow Demons! Last time, she completely destroyed Phantom Lord but this time , she begins to destroy Shadow Demons! I bet that if she's that destructive, she can rival Fairy Tail's Team Natsu! She might have been part of Fairy Tail sometime… We wish that we can catch her newest motive but she's unpredictable and mysterious. _

_(THEN SHOWS SHOT PICTURES NEARBY PEOPLE TOOK OF CELESTIAL HUNTRESS IN ACTION)_

_New Miss Fiore: Mirajana St-_

I closed the page on the Sorcerer's Weekly. I think this Celestial Huntress is someone we as Fairy Tail know. I logged out and tried to find Gramps. I looked everywhere in the house but when I finally found him, he was….. Asleep. I quickly changed and showered and got ready for bed.

"Laxus wake up!" my horrible father, Ivan Dreyar yelled. I immediately woke and did my usual thing in the morning. I put on my uniform and ran down the stairs. I stuffed some waffles in my mouth and ran to school to tell gramps about new info a on the celestial huntress. When I got there, I saw Gramps and some blonde girl that somehow seems familiar. They were talking seriously about something. I could tell 'cause that Gramps almost never been serious that much. Only during when one of his 'children' get hurt by a guild. I could hear snipnets of their conversation. " … nice to see you again, But in the… Nobody thought about …" I pushed the door open.

"Gramps, I found info about the Celestial Huntress, " I said.

" Indeed, she's standing right beside me," Gramps responded. It took me a moment to process what he just said. WAIT… THE CELESTIAL HUNTRESS IS RIGHT BESIDE HIM!? I shifted my gaze and saw the familiar blonde. A wave of flashbacks filled my mind.

*FLASH BACK*

I walked around Celestia Town looking for mages, more specially Stellar Mages. We were running low on them. Blue Pegasus had a lot and we were falling behind them. Ahha! I saw a blonde stellar mage with 10 KEYS! 'She must be strong' I thought happily at the thought of the day when Fairy Tail defeated Sabertooth once and for all.

"Hey! Do you want to join Fairy Tail?" I asked the blonde. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"Are you a con artist or the real thing?" she asked. I showed my black Fairy Tail stamp. Her eyes widened.

"Of course I will! I'm Lucy by the way," she said happily. Wow…Such a mood changer.

*FLASH BACK END*

"Lucy?" I muttered in disbelief.

"Laxus?" she muttered back. My eyes got blurry. I shook out of my trance and hugged her. She hugged back tightly.

"I thought that you were gone, Lucy" I sobbed into her shoulder.

"I thought you replaced me with Freed, Evergreen, and Bixlow," she cried into my chest.

"I MISS YOU SO MUCH LUCY/LAXUS!" we yelled. We let go and did our team handshake which was a very complicated one and no one could memorize it but us.

"Um kids, class is starting" Gramps had to ruin that moment. Lucy wiped her tears and straightened up. I walked back to my desk.

"Hello class, we have a new classmate joining us this year. Please welcome Lucianna Heartfilla!" Gramps announced. Whoa… LUCIANNA!? No wonder she changed her name in the game. And she was rich but didn't tell me!

"Please call Lucy everyone. " Lucy said politely. Then she walked to the back of the class to a empty desk by the window. Then she took out yellow note book titled BATTLE PLANS FOR MMO. Lucy took out a pencil and started sketching some plan for something.

"Lucy, can you tell me what is x ym = y x3 for m?" Gramps asked.

"It is -1/2" Lucy responded.

"Next time, pay attention during class Lucy" Gramps said. RING! Next period was starting. It was gym. People busted through the doors. "Those little brats" Gramps muttered.

"Hello! Welcome to Physical Education" the teacher, Mr. Kiki said. "Today we are gonna play dodge ball!** (AN: I'm not in high school yet! I based in off Shugo Chara sport that Amu was good at) **I'm chose the team captians, Erza Scarlet and Mira Strauss vs. Natsu and Gray" This is not gonna be cool.

TEAM E AND M TEAM N AND G

**Gajeel Jet **

**Levy Droy**

**Laxus Bisca**

**Lucy Alzack **

**Juvia Elfman**

**REST ARE RANDOM OCs**

On Erza and Mira's team, they had Gajeel, Laxus, and Juvia on offense while Lucy and Levy caught the dodge balls. Mira on Defense with Lucy and Levy and Erza on Offense with the rest.

On Natsu and Gray's team, they argued a lot. Finally, Elfman stoped them saying "Fighting is not manly!". They had Bisca, Alzack and Elfman on O while Jet and Droy on D. Both team captains were on O.

Mr. Kiki blew the whistle. The game was on.

**Asuna-chan- Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favoured, followed and read the story. It was really nice encouragement there guys! * GROUP HUG!* Let's aim for in total 10 reviews minna!**

**Amu and Rima- THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW!**

**_(\ _/) Helping the Bunny gain WORLD DOMINATION!_**

**_(O.o )_**

**SEE YA NEXT CHAPTER!**

**-_- ASIAN FACE**


	3. AN (Sorry!)

**AN: Sorry if you can't find the team members. Here are they:**

**Team Natsu and Gray**

**Jet**

**Droy**

**Bisca**

**Alzack**

**Elfman**

**Team Erza and Mira**

**Gajeel**

**Levy**

**Laxus**

**Lucy **

**Juvia**

**THANKS To EVERYONE WHO HELPED ME! What happened earlier was that I posted the wrong chapter and then my computer didn't work! So I just updated it now! PLEASE WAIT FOR Lilitraum who is co- writing with me! A SPECIAL THANKS TO HER WHO HAD THE GUTS TO ASK ME TO CO- WRITE with me!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL! IF I DID LUCY WOULD MUCH STRONGER! AND THE DRAGON SLAYERS WOULD FIND THEIR DRAGONS!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Magical Mages Online**

**Sorry to everyone that I haven't updated in a long time so I choose to update this. (I'm currently writing the first chapter to two new fics!) One Percy Jackson and one Shugo Chara crossover with Fairytail! So let's get this show on the road!**

**Nalu: 1**

**Graylu: 1**

**Laxus X Lucy: 4**

**I CHOOSE:**

**Lucy All Alone:**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL! HIRO MASHIMA OWNS IT! IF I HAD, LUCY WOULD BE WAY STRONGER!**

**Song: Kiss Goodnight by Tyler Shaw**

Last Time:

Mr. Kiki blew the whistle. The game was on.

Everybody ran for the dodge balls. Erza grabbed one and threw one at Natsu and the ball bounced off hitting Gray.

"That's for ruining my strawberry cake you bastards!" Erza yelled. The boys gulped and ran for their lives to the OUT BENCH. Eventually, the other team got angry since their team captains were out. Hey, they might fight a lot but they are rather fond of them. Natsu and Gray's team went on a rampage and slowly… Lucy and Laxus are the only ones standing.

"Just like old times," Laxus said. Lucy could only nod. They did their usual stance when battling in MMO . They both had matching expressions and stances.

"FIRE!" Elfman yelled. A rows of balls came for them but they swiftly dodged them. They both caught one.

"Team Stellar Lightning ball attack!" They whispered. Only Gageel and Natsu heard them. It sounded familiar to them when they first entered MMO. Laxus and Lucy whipped the balls and Lucy's ball landed hardly on Elfman's crotch.

"Lucy is manly!" Elfman yelled running for his life against the demon lady into the OUT BENCH. Laxus' ball landed Alzack's stomach. Alzack walked sadly to the OUT BENCH. Lucy grabed a ball and threw it normally at Bisca because she was a girl. It landed on her knee swiftly and lightly that she didn't even realise it.

"Get Out Of THE COURT BiSCA! YOU'RE OUT!" Erza and Mira yelled. Bisca ran into the OUT Bench. Laxus threw his famous Laxus Ball Throw at Droy and he was out. Without realising it Lucy and Laxus aimed their last ball at Jet. Jet fearfully ran for his life and stepped out of bounds. Lucy and Laxus whipped their balls, Lucy's landed on his crotch and Laxus' at his waist. Somehow, the balls found their way to Jet. Jet stumbled a bit and surrendered against the Demon Twins. The coach blew the whistle and Erza and Mira team cheered. The Lunch bell rang and everyone ran outside for lunch. Lucy, the fast sprinter arrived first in the cafeteria. She walked to the table near the window and sat there.

"Lucianna- sama" her cooking maid said. "Your lunch is here" She gave her lunch and went out the serve her father.

Lucy POV

I opened my lunch and saw some turkey, lettuce and cheese mini sandwiches. I bit into it and kept on eating quietly. I was day dreaming about my times with Fairy Tail that I didn't realise that Gramps was calling me. He just scribbled something and stuck it on my lunchbox. Some curious students looked over my note. It said:

_Lucy, meet me in Cosmos Town later in MMO around at 6:30 pm. _

_It was nice to you again,_

_Gramps _(He drew mini hearts around it.

I finally looked down and I sighed. Gramps and his perverted ways.

"Oi Luce!" I think Natsu said." Can I have the rest of your lunch?" I nodded. I wanted to be labeled loner so no one knew of my dad's wealth. I looked in my luch bow and saw that I had a small strawberry cheesecake. Out of my corner of my eye, I saw Erza drooling at my cake. I ate it all savouring the taste.

The Lunch Bell rang.

**-Time Skip to after school- (I don't have any idea of what to write) **

**Time: 4:30 pm**

I ran home and went straight to MMO. (I finished all my work during school.)

_Link Start!_

_Sign in- OK!_

_Taste- OK!_

_Smell- OK!_

_Language- English_

_Log in- User name: StellarStarCeleste _

_Password: ******_

_WELCOME TO MAGICAL MAGES ONLINE!_

I arrived in the town I was in before. I changed into my normal clothes (Celestial Huntress'). Time to eliminate some dark guilds.

**After school: Gramps' Home Room**

" Hello Erza, Gray and Natsu. I would you all plus Happy to find the Celestial Huntress." Gramps said.

"But Gramps, she might kill us if we anger her" Gray said scared 'cause he heard the rumors of a girl who has the alias of Celestial Huntress and beats the crap out of dark guilds.

"Snowflake, are you dumb? The Celestial Huntress beats the dark guilds ONLY!" Natsu protested.

"Natsu! Gray might be right. We need to be careful about our actions. *cough *cough* Natsu and Gray*" Erza said.

"That's why I brought Laxus to help you guys out. He kinda knows the Celestial Huntress personally." Gramps said. Laxus came out. Wait… The cold hearted Laxus knows her!? She must have been somewhere along Fairy Tail to know him.

"I also know her personally too." Gramps said. "But I'm busy looking after the guild". They went to the closet and went to the secret room._** (**_**AN: **_**That sounds so cliché**_**) **They pulled out their couchs. Then, they went to their backpack and grabbed their Nerve Gear. They all logged in.

**Laxus POV**

I went to my PMs and private messaged Lucy. (During afternoon class, I got Lucy's new email for MMO) Lucy was on. I typed _Where are You?_

She typed back _I'm busy here!_

I replied back _I'll wait_

She replied _Give me 5 min_

I waited for a few minutes and I got a new message.

_I'm done. I'm waiting for you at Café Lyric and Song. In the town of Madison._

I called for Erza, Gray, and Natsu.

"Follow Me" I said unemotionally. I gave them a cold stare and went to the town square where we teleport. There's a portal there and all we have to do is hold our teleportation crystals under the portal and say the town you want to go in. I gave them each one teleportation crystal.

"The town is Madison" I said. They all nodded (mainly because Erza threatened Natsu and Gray that if they step out of line, she'll punish and then promise them death). We all teleported. We stumbled through and I said "Follow Me". I weaved in and out of crowds into Café Lyric and Song. There she was. She and gramps weren't lying. **(AN: I didn't mention this but her hood of her cloak is like the Assassin's Creed one and her cloak goes up to her ankles.) **I went up to her table as Natsu, Gray, Erza and I tried to squeeze in one booth side. Her hood was up so I couldn't see her face. Nice move Luce.

0o0o0o0o

**Finally! I'm done the third chapter! Sorry if you all waited too long but a certain someone didn't give me her part of this story. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**What will happen next? Find out next chapter!**

**SEE- YA NEXT CHAPTER! **

**-_- ASIAN FACE**


	5. Chapter 4

**Magical Mages Online**

**Hi everyone! Sorry that I didn't update in a LONG time! Well, HAPPY MARCH BREAK! School's out for like… Um…. 4 more days! I did my new stories and it would be AWESOME if you checked them out.**

**Nalu: 1**

**Graylu: 1**

**Laxus X Lucy: 5**

**I CHOOSE:**

**Lucy All Alone:**

**Song: Kiss Goodnight by Tyler Shaw **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Lucy POV

I headed toward a dark guild named Blue Phantoms. Sigh… I have to still meet my ex- master later… I better finish this quickly. I flipped the hood of my cloak over so they couldn't see my eyes. I closed my eyes. A few days ago, I found a skill in my menu system. Nobody knew what it was so I supposed that it was a lost magic. It was called **Star Magic.** The magic was basically using Star based magical attacks. I closed my eyes and focused on the spell I wanted to try out. I tried to put the magic in my soul.

_**Though the Night is filled with darkness**_

_**The Shining Stars guide thy way**_

_**I am the constellation's Queen, Darkness' conqueror**_

_**O 88 stars of the sky**_

_**Show me the way to open thy heart**_

_**GALAXY STELLA IMBER! (Galaxy Star Shower)**_

Shining stars shot down everywhere creating the dark guild in ruins. I stumbled a bit. Damn… I should really practice Star Magic. A few remaining mages came at me. BLING! BLING! Laxus! Why did you have to MG me during a fight?

I checked my mail and saw that he needs me. I typed back. Just when I was about to attack….. Laxus just had to MG me again! I swore. I typed back.

"Underestimating us girlie?" I said nothing and shot them down with celestial arrows. I pointed to the sky.

"Blue Phantom! Feel my wrath for calling me girlie!" I then did my signature on the building and tpyed that I'm in Lyric and Song Café. Since I think he is bringing along people, I didn't change since it was for business. I went to the nearest town square and teleported top the town of Madison. I could feel people's stares going in my back. I don't blame them for that. A girl who destroys dark guilds by herself and suddenly appearing a public place… NOT PRETTY. I went straight the café, not to mention that it's my favourite café. I ordered a pot of green tea and a 21 x 21 size of their famous strawberry cheese cake. I soon found myself sipping tea. Ahh… It's been a while since I been at peace. I looked at the window and saw a glimpse of Laxus. A told the waitress to get four more cups. Laxus looked around saw me. He gestured tem toward me. A pink haired man, red haired woman, and a raven haired man. I had to admit, they were pretty amusing.

"Hello. We would like you to help our guild" the red headed woman said.

"Erza, let's introduce our selves first." Laxus said. "I'll go first," he swiped his hand and a I.D popped out. "My name is Laxus Dreyar. Level 54."

"My name is Erza Scarlet. Level 52" she swiped her hand and an I.D appeared. So it was famed Titania.

"My name is Natsu Dragoneel. Level 49" he swiped his hand and an I.D appeared. The destructive Salamader?

"My name is Gray Fullbuster. Level 49" he swiped his hand and an I.D appeared. It's the famous ice mage of Fairy Tail. They all looked at me. The waitress served the cheese cake.

"Is that strawberry cheesecake?" Erza asked. I nodded.

"It's very famous around here." I replied. She immediately stuffed her face with cake same with Natsu, and Laxus. I smiled slightly. It's been a while since I saw Laxus eat like that. Only Gray and I ate properly. He then announced that the needs to go the washroom. I took a bite out of the cake. The ice cold sweet cheese melted in my mouth. I took another bite. Erza was already done. It seems that under her armour lies a girl who wants to be more girly and cute. Gray had came back.

"Gray, your clothes." I said.

"Where's my clothes?" he said running in circles.

"Check the bathroom" I said. He ran back and came back fully clothed.

"Soo, what's your name and level?" they all asked except Laxus.

"I don't really want to tell but you will find out eventually. " I said. I whispered "My name shall be Alice for a time being. My level is level 67." I sipped my tea.

"Let's go back to the guild" Erza said. I nodded. We went back to the guild. Old memories filled my mind. Some happy and some just plain sad. I stepped through the doors. Whispers came .

"Is that the Celestial Huntress?"

"I hope she doesn't destroy the guild"

"Water cannon up my nose**!**" I stifled a laugh at the last one. I just remembered that I had to talk to master in Cosmos town.

"I have to go now. I have someone waiting for me." I said quickly. Then I went to the town square to teleport to Cosmos town.

0o0o0o0o0o0oo

Laxus POV

Damn it. Lucy just left. AGAIN. I just wish that I could go back to the easy days where Lucy and I were a team. Team Lucky. Everything was going our way. Until something happened. I don't really remember vaguely what happened but all I know is something so bad happened that made Lucy leave. I don't really know why Lucy left. She told me about how bad her dad treats her just like mine. She told me that Fairy Tail was the only place that she can herself. In the real world, her dad settled up expectations of her and everybody is always looking at her expecting that she was perfect. Now she slipped out of my grasp. I sighed. Maybe going on a mission with the Thunder God Tribe will boost my spirits. I quickly spotted my friends. I called Evergreen, Freed, and Bicklow over.

"Let's do a mission together. " I proposed.

"But we have like 30 minutes left on our time." Freed argued.

"Then we'll take a easy mission." I shot nack. I went off and grabbed a easy one.

_Help save our town from monsters!_

_Location: Cresselia Town_

_Reward: 10, 500 jewels_

_Sender: Town Mayor Garry Ib_

We ran off into Cresselia Town. Cresselia Town was just a 10 minute sprint using short cuts through the forest. I arrived there with 21 minutes spared. I came 1 minute early. My team followed me into the Mayor's Building. He quickly explained what was happening and we were off. We waited in the town square waiting for the monsters. RAWR! I guess that was them. We charged into battle.

"Baryon Formation!"

"Fairy Ray!"

"Dark Ecricture!"

"Lightning Dragon's Roar!"

Soon all the monsters were defeated. We got the reward and headed back to Fairy Tail. We said our goodbyes and logged out.

Lucy's POV

Finally! I arrived in Cosmos! To be honest, this place seemed like a peaceful quiet place to live. Sukara petals gently in the wind and it wasn't littered. In the town square, there was a statue dedicated to celestial magic users. The statue was a statue of the a woman wearing a cloak. In some ways, she looked like… me. Except the armour and boots. She wore a cloak just like mine. Underneath the statue was a plaque that said:

**In** the silver glow of the crescent moon and the soughing of the gentle ocean lapping the serene shore I'll touch a star and dream of you...

-The last Star Goddess

I quickly spotted Master. I waved him over.

"So, why did you want to speak to me?"

"I was wondering when you will ever forgive us? The old members miss you and Laxus changed for the worse."

"I know, when I saw him leading the way for Team Natsu, he seemed more cold hearted and distant. The last Laxus I knew before I disappeared was that happy-go-lucky twelve year old. Time always changes us" I responded.

"So I would like you rejoin the guild again."

"Master, I was always part of the guild. No matter how far I am to you or how I am feeling about you guys, I'm always apart of Fairy Tail. We are always under the same stars and sky" I said. I pulled off my glove and showed him my pink fairy tail insignia. It was still bright as ever.

"I see" he whispered. I looked at the stars. Fairy Tail will always be the same. I hope it will stay the same. Members may have changed but their spirit and love will always be the same. I let a small tear out. I wasn't crying. I wasn't crying. I kept on repeating those words to myself. I just wish that I didn't leave. So many memories forgotten. Moving on and forgetting the painful things turn you into you. I once again looked up. The gamemaker was very intelligent for every detail was perfect.

_**Stars were always there for me.**_

0o0o0o0o0o0

**Done! An extra long chapter for you guys! I borrowed a quote from **** .com**** . An emotional chapter! I'll reveal the past eventually. I just gave you a clue. Thanks for Reviewing and The final poll is next chapter. Lalu is in the lead! Please review! **

**PS: DID YOU FIND THE PERCY JACKSON QOUTE? **_**Clue: It's from Son of Neptune**_

**I am Asuna Of Knights Of Blood**

**-_- ASIAN FACE**


	6. Chapter 5

**Magical Mages Online**

**Sorry guys that I haven't updated in a long time! I just kinda had a bad case of writer's block. So this chapter is gonna be super long! **_**PLEASE CHECK OUT "Catalina"'s qoutev account! If you've interested in Vampire Knight, Shugo Chara, Rise of the Guardians, Soul Eater, and Pandora Hearts, etc… You should check it out. It would mean a lot to me 'because she's one of my besties at school. **_**And I can't believe that the dude who wrote 'And then it Happened' went to my school. Please check my other stories for schedule on updating. Other than that, LET THE SHOW BE ON!**

**Nalu: 3**

**Graylu: 2**

**Laxus X Lucy: 11**

**I CHOOSE: **

**Lucy All Alone: 1**

**LALU WINS! ****xD ;)**

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!... IF I DID, LUCY WOULD BE WAY STRONGER AND **_**maybe wear not so much clothes that are revealing ( IT HAS ALWAYS BOTHERED ME ABOUT HER CLOTHES BEING REVEALING) .**_

**0O0O0O0O0OO0**

**Lucy's POV**

"_Stars were always there for me…"_

Stars… Shining dots in the sky… Works of art… I always wondered to myself that why were stars there. I assumed that stars were meant to show me the way, and to find company with. Japan's light pollution didn't always allow me to see them but here, they were clear to see. The reason why I bought "Magical Mages Online" was to find real friends who didn't want me for my family's money, and to be alone. My father, Jude Heartfilla always ignored me and wanted to 'marry me off' to some rich family for money. My dad was so greedy…

So I just go here, find a lonely place, and talk to my mother in heaven and the stars. Although they didn't talk, they listened to me. They were someone who I could spill my feelings to and not make fun of me.

_~Flash back~_

"_Luce! Let's go star gazing!"Younger Laxus cheered._

"_Why? Weren't you always a 'man' of action?" my past self quoted when I wanted to go on an easy mission._

"_But stars are intresting and weird… Just like you!" Laxus said._

"_Oh fine!" I grumbled._

"_Why the grumpy face?" Laxus asked._

"_I'm just really mad at my father again… He wants me to meet my future husband" I responded._

"_That just sucks…" Laxus commented._

_So we went to the picnic lake and just sat. Tension arose… _

"_Damn you dad!" Laxus picked up a stone and threw it hard to the lake. He did it again… and again._

"_Is it fun?" I questioned. He just nodded._

"_DAMN YOU JUDE!" I yelled, letting out my anger at my dad. My voice echoed throughout town._

"_Damn Lucy, I think you just scared the monsters away" Laxus clutched his ears. Opps! I forgot that Laxus has sensitive ears…_

_A shooting star shot through the sky._

"_Let's wish that you didn't marry that jerk!" _

"_But Laxus… Why would you be wasting your wish on me? It's one in a million chance that a shooting star appears in Fiore"_

"_Shut it weirdo… Just do it!" __**(**_**AN: I laughed so hard when I wrote that. My friends and I always said that in a low voice, repeating "do it") **_We wished._

"_Ne, Lucy… What's that constellation?" he pointed up._

"_It's Aquarius, Lightning Freak."_

"_Wierdo"_

"_Lightning Freak"_

"_Wierdo"_

"_Lightning Freak"_

"_Wierdo"_

"_Lightning Freak"_

"_Just stop it!"_

"_Fine…"_

"_Did you cheer up?"_

_I realised that I was actually feeling way better! Note to self: Go to Laxus to cheer you up._

_~Flash back end~_

I snapped back to reality. I should really get ready for bed.

*AWESOME LINE BREAK!*

I woke up from my peaceful slumber. I yawned sleepily. I finally got up and did my usual routine.

"Good morning Father" I said politely as I spread jam across my toast. I bit into it slowly.

"Good morning Lucianna. After school, I will have to represent my company at the board of Bosses." My father responded. I laughed in my head at the irony. Board of Bosses? Really Father? My father glanced at the clock and sighed. "Go go to school now"

I got up politely, bowed to my father and left saying: "Goodbye," And I left to school. On my way, I joined Laxus walking to school. It was silent.

"It was so funny when we saw their faces when we introduced ourselves!" Laxus burst out laughing. I grinned at him.

I still can't believe that he would not recognize me when I joined him at jobs. HA! HA! HA! Like, the time when Laxus went on a solo mission to relieve his sadness when I left. I was getting worried about him. So, I joined him and introduced myself as 'Lucinda', the badass punkish freelance mage who used Ice Make Magic or another time I joined him as 'Mia', the mysterious and kind freelance mage who used Sakura Petal Magic.

You may ask how I got these magical powers for a certain amount of time. I got a magic lacrima implanted in me and the lacrima will dissolve into nothing with any side effects. **(AN: I'm not sure if that's true or not true but if it's not true, my great authoress powers will still allow me to let it happen) **

Anyways, I went to class and hopefully, I'll be a loner. I tuned out of lessons and focused when the teacher called me to answer a question. Easy, I learned these stuff years ago at my private school. During my free period, a gang of boys came up to me and pushed me to the wall.

"Give me your money! Or else I'll punch you!"

"Oh then, I will challenge you to a match in MMO" I whispered. I heard that almost everyone played Magical Mages Online and I was quite the legend but some people don't believe in my 'so- called legends'. I smirked in my head. He's so gonna get the beating from me. I could imagine his face struck with terror. (Insert evil laughter here)

"Oi! New girl! Luigi? You're freaking me out" I think Natsu said.

"DON'T CALL ME LUIGI! IT'S LUCY!" I yelled in his face. Then I gave him one of those infamous Heartfilla glares. Afterwards I walked away to P.E.

"Scary… Like Erza…" he mumbled terrified.

In P.E, we played basketball in the same teams as yesterday. My team won but I decided to sit out most of the games. I was too focused on how to win my match today.

After school, I went straight to MMO. I immediately pressed my matches button and pressed the bully's name and then pressed 'To Death'. Then the options 'Private' and 'Public' popped up. In 'To Death' mode, you fight to the death and if you die, you lose all of your data but keep your character. **(AN: So, if you die, you lose all your items, levels and stuff but keep your character template) **And you can decide if everyone can see the match or not.I quickly changed into my normal look. I saw the bully and smiled sweet yet evilly.

_10_

_9_

_8_

_7_

_6_

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1_

_Start!_

I gripped my dagger for emergencies and charged for the bully.

0O0OO0O0O0O00O

**YAY! I'M DONE AND LEFT A CLIFFY! THANKS TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED, FOLLOWED, AND FAVOURITED! IT MAKES ME FEEL SO APRECIATED. I'M SO SORRY FOR UPDATING LATE BUT MANY THINGS HAPPEN LIKE CLASSROOM DRAMA, AFTER SCHOOL ACTIVITIES, ETC… ^_^**

**Bye! 3**


End file.
